Fall Maiden's Treasure
by TenraiTsukiyomi
Summary: The new student of the Academy was strange. Accidents always happened around her. She didn't have a deck yet. And lastly, the gang suddenly find themselves befriending a spiritually aware girl! Warnings: FemNatsume, AU


**I know that I have enough plate on my other story, with me being a newbie and all, but I couldn't get this out of my head. T-T In this story, Natsume Takashi is a girl, renamed Natsume Takara. This story also has nothing to do with my other story. :D**

**"Demon/ayakashi/yokai/BigWolfMadara talk"**

**'Demon/ayakashi/yokai/BigWolfMadara thought'**

"Human and Nyanko-sensei talk"

'Human and Nyanko-sensei thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou or Yugioh 5Ds**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

The battle against Dark Signers had ended 2 months or so ago, everyone who had been sacrificed to the Jibakushins had been revived. The Signers had also grown closer to each other, and now the group was preparing for an entirely different thing. And that was the WTGP and the WRGP.

WTGP was short for World Tagforce Grand Prix, and WRGP was short for World Riding Grand Prix. These two events were tournaments that were going to take place in a few months, and they definitely were enticing and inviting the world's top duelists. But in preparation, the two were different. You see, WTGP was all about partner collaboration. And while WRGP also had partner collaboration, it also had D-Wheel riding skills, and for this specific event, the new management or rather, the Director of Neo Domino City AKA Yeager, had even built roads specializing for the Riding Duels! Of course, each of the two events were different, as in WTGP, instead of having three people, it was limited to teams consisting of two members only; no subs whatsoever or anything like that. But on the other side, WRGP consists of at least three members, while others can sit on the bench and repair D-Wheels, in short it was a pit crew.

Crow had recently opened a delivery job using his D-Wheel, and naming the job "Black Bird Delivery". Yusei had also taken jobs to repair computers, televisions, and pretty much involving whatever he could repair. Jack had improved his attitude, just a bit, but he screwed up every job he found, and ended jobless and drinking café every chance he could, greatly angering Crow for wasting his/their hard-earned money.

Considering that the three childhood friends were living together under the same roof... Well... You could count on Yusei getting headaches now and then from Crow and Jack's disputes.

Rua and Ruka were the same as always, going to school and such, but they also visited their apartment every chance they could, which was a lot mind you. Aki's relationship with her parents have definitely improved too, and her attitude from before had changed a lot. The once Black Rose Witch's ice exterior had melted, and it was thanks to the group of friends she had.

One thing that tired her and Yusei though, was that people constantly think that they were a couple. Sure, Aki is very very veryyy grateful to Yusei for saving her from the darkness, but she didn't feel anything for him _that way_. The same could be said for Yusei, he considers Aki a great friend, but there wasn't anything romantic between them. If anything, their relationship was more of a sibling one. The gang had found the people's view on them very funny, Jack had even unintentionally landed Yusei and Aki in a situation they certainly didn't like once!

But moving to the present. A little over three weeks ago, take or give a few days, a new student had transferred to Duel Academy. So far, the new girl, her name was Natsume Takara, didn't really mix in with everyone else. Some guys had tried to approach her, but she had brushed them off, and those that were insistent had somewhat backed off when they were injured mysteriously. The nature of the injuries themselves were really strange, and considering that each time, Natsume had been in the scene of crime didn't really gave her the best reputation. The only reason she wasn't really taken to the principal or anything like that was because there were some witness that said she hadn't done anything. But with that done, people began to isolate her, as nothing good came out of being around her.

There were already wary whispers of her being the second coming of the witch.

Once Aki had heard about those rumors, she immediately wanted to meet up with Natsume Takara, she had searched the entire school and befriended Natsume Takara. Aki had found that the girl wasn't as bad as some rumors said. She was only a reserved, polite, soft-spoken and maybe timid girl. Over the next few days, Aki had found Natsume, or now dubbed as Takara's, company enjoyable; but Aki was worried at the random injuries that she always came with, like scratches and scrapes. So far, Takara still hadn't made any indication of being afraid of Aki, much to her delight. The people of Domino City may not be as cruel as they used to be, but they were still wary and the only friends she had were the Signer gang, and now Takara. The others had also wanted to meet this new friend of Aki, and she had agreed.

But all went downhill one day in school, two days before the surprise meeting between the gang and Takara.

The day had gone normal, until she had noticed Takara walking nervously, her steps unnoticeably faster than normal. Aki had gone to greet her, and once her hand had touched the dusty-blonde's shoulder, she had yelped and jumped in fright, spinning around wide eyes. At seeing it was only Aki, Takara had forced herself to relax and smiled forcefully. The red-head had noticed, frowning. The rest of the day had gone by the same, with Takara acting strangely and often dragging Aki from the place they hang out these days, expression anxious and nervous, always looking back to make sure of something. Aki had a bad feeling about this. And sure enough, the next day, Takara had dragged Aki to an isolated place, bangs shadowing her face and telling the red-head that it was better to not be near her, that their friendship was over.

Aki was shocked and hurt. So Takara had discovered about her former reputation as the Black Rose Witch and now feared her? Her emotions won over her, and she had emotionlessly told the dusty-blonde that it was fine. Then, Aki had stomped away from her now former friend, very hurt from the sudden statement of not being friends anymore.

As she had walked away, Aki didn't notice Takara's sad gaze lingering on her.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me! That friend of yours had ended your friendship! Why!?" yelped Rua, eyes wide. Ruka was biting her lip, peeking at a still depressed Aki. The three may have gone to the same school, but they couldn't really meet this new girl or 'friend' of Aki. Either Natsume Takara was too busy to make it, or the twins were busy themselves.

Aki was down. The first friend she had made by herself had ended their friendship, so it was pretty normal. Not to mention she was very hurt.

Yusei was frowning, sitting next to Aki and patting her shoulder in an attempt of comfort.

"Well, then it means that she wasn't really your friend, Aki." drawled Jack, sipping his coffee.

"And just when we were going to meet her the next day too." deadpanned Crow, eyeing the still-down Rose-user duelist.

The Izayoi remained silent, still sulking.

Yusei frowned. A friend of Aki, that she had hoped to introduce to them, had ended their friendship for no clear reason. But the most current assumption would be that Natsume Takara had discovered about Aki's past as the Black Rose Witch, and now feared her too much. But he couldn't help the thundering feeling in his stomach, that told him that there was something wrong here.

* * *

Natsume Takara kicked a pebble in her path, walking home, mood dampened and sadness lingering on her features.

Natsume Takara is an orphan. Her parents died when she was a very young child, leaving her to be passed from relative to relative, most likely because of her attempts to share that she could see ayakashi. Takara has a tough and sad childhood because other people cannot see ayakashi, so she is often framed as a liar and attention seeker for telling strange stories, her attempt to fight off or run away from ayakashi often disturbed others, leading to them thinking she is insane. Natsume Takara is eventually passed on to the Fujiwaras, a middle-aged couple on her deceased father's side of the family. She loves them, and does not want to cause them trouble, so she keeps this 'alternate landscape' problem to herself. She has incredibly strong spiritual power, allowing her to actually hit and hurt yokai.

The Fujiwaras huh? Shigeru is a second cousin of Natsume's dead father. Both Touko and Shigeru assure Natsume that they consider her a part of their family. They both worry often about her whenever she came home with bruises from escaping ayakashi, or some wounds from bullies. The couple want for her to be as happy as possible. Despite this, Natsume goes to great lengths to hide her ability from them, fearing rejection if they discover about her ability.

Though, now adays, she is accompanied by the yokai Madara, who she calls "Nyanko-sensei" or sometimes simply "sensei," promising him possession of the 'Book of Friends' once she was dead.

A mysterious ayakashi. Madara was sealed in a shrine until he was accidentally released by Takara during one of her attempts to escape another ayakashi in her former home. Because Madara was trapped in a material form for so long, Madara ordinary takes on the shape of a Maneki Neko, leading Takara to nickname him Nyanko-sensei. In this form, other people can see him, leading for Takara having to ask her guardians if she could keep him as a pet. He is a powerful ayakashi, who protects Takara from other ayakashi out for her blood because she looked like her grandmother, and the cat teaches her some spells on occasion; all of that in return for Natsume's promise to find some book, the Book of Friends, and when she dies, she was to give the book to him. They often fight each other, which leads to Natsume punching Madara on the head or face and knocking him out. But as time progressed, Madara took a liking to Natsume, not that the admittedly powerful and prideful ayakashi would admit it. Despite his protests of not being a cat, he also likes to play with cat toys. It has been 1 year and half since she has met Nyanko-sensei, and she was happy for his company, no matter how annoying he may be.

Not long ago though, the Fujiwara couple had decided to move to Neo Domino City. Much to Takara's surprise, she had found that it was Shigeru-san's hometown, and that he had came to their current 'village' to live peacefully with his wife.

When Takara had moved to Neo Domino City, she was afraid and nervous of it. It was comprehensible, as often she was bullied by people just because of her strange personality, and her strange ability to see spirits. And now that she was in this city, Takara didn't know whether she was glad or not. On one hand, the ayakashis that inhabited this city was not large in number compared to her former 'home', but there were still a few lingering here and there. On the other hand, not one week into school, and she was already being treated as a freak. Not to mention, the subjects on lessons were about cards, which was troublesome for her as sometimes they had spirits, and it took a lot of effort to ignore them; Takara still had to get a personal deck, something which always irritated the mean teacher.

Unfortunately, there were times when some stray ayakashi had found her and attacked her, and those moments were when she was going to get bullied again by some boys. Nyanko-sensei had followed her to school as her 'bodyguard', and had transformed into his more fearsome looking form to scare or kill the stray ayakashis, and in the act, the squirming ayakashis had also accidentally injured the bullies. So from then on, people began isolating her because of those strange accidents, and Takara continued on with her lonely life, consisting of only her, the Fujiwaras and Nyanko-sensei.

Then, one day, a very beautiful girl had come up to her and asked for her friendship, her name was Izayoi Aki. Takara didn't really know why the red-head had wanted to befriend her, but she figured that the red-head would leave like the others once she was bored. But that didn't happen. Instead, Aki had stuck by her side, as her first human friend. Takara was slightly uncomfortable when Aki had decided to call he by her first name, as the only ones who call her that were the Fujiwaras. She had accustomed pretty quickly, and soon Takara was smiling and laughing by her first human friend's side. She was happy.

That is, until Nyanko-sensei had seriously warned her about those risks. He had said that just because Aki was associated with her, that some ayakashi would target her in order to lure Takara out. Takara had froze, worried for her friends safety, but she was still hesitant to end her first friendship with a human. But a few days later, Takara had made her decision when Nyanko-sensei had just eaten an ayakashi about to attack an unsuspecting Aki who greeted her. That day, same accidents occurred, further prompting Takara to cut their friendship out for Aki's safety, no matter how much it would hurt, Aki's safety and life comes first.

And certainly, the next day, with a heavy heart, Takara had told Aki that their friendship was over. One thing that surprised and further guilt-tripped Takara even more, was the immense hurt Aki had demonstrated.

Later in her room, Nyanko-sensei had commented that Aki seemed like she didn't have a lot of friends, but Takara was skeptical about that. Aki was very kind and friendly to her, not to mention she was very beautiful, surely she has a lot of friends out there. The cat had just shrugged, yawning and taking a bite out of his snack, not mentioning that he felt some spiritual energy from the red-head. Yes, while Aki had spiritual energy, it wasn't 'appetisizing' enough to attract ayakashis to devour her, just enough to get some powers.

The next few days, whenever Takara and Aki met, the air would turn awkward, and one of the two would excuse herself and flee. Each time, Takara was always hit by guilt and sadness of having ended their friendship, but she reminded herself that it was for Aki's safety and life.

Returning to the present, Takara had changed her course to her home, to take a look around the park. The park so far looked pretty. Grass-filled grounds. Flowers. Healthy trees. Some benches for people to sit on. And some birds singing in the trees. Takara sat down on the nearest bench, sighing and relaxing, feeling more at ease in plant life. She smiled slightly. A break once in a while was okay, she hoped that no ayakashi would co-

**"Kukukuku... Now what do we have here..." **purred a sinister and screech-like voice.

Talked too soon.

Takara jumped from her seat, wildly looking around for the voice, and spotting a faint outline on the shadows of a few trees. She paled when her fears came true, with an ayakashi coming out.

It was bigger than humans, with only one eye and dirty and messed up hair. The ayakashi's visage gave the impression of an old woman, wearing a very dirtied yukata.

The dusty-blonde haired girl swore, immediately running the opposite direction just as the youkai leapt at her. She hated things like this, with ayakashi always attacking her for no reason or mistaking her for her grandmother. As Reiko was very famous in the spirit world, it was obvious that some ayakashi outside their former home would have heard of her. Takara disliked her powers to see ayakashi sometimes, she just did. In fact, Takara thinks that the only good out of this is that she can see Nyanko-sensei even in his other form, as like that she can be on the look-out for any funny business AKA pranks/jokes the cat sometimes likes to make on her, tha cat failing most of the time.

**"GET BACK HERE!"** screeched the ayakashi, pursuing the young girl, who didn't pay any mind to it and just continued on her run.

Takara grimaced.

And unknown to Takara, she caught the notice of the group of Signers who were in the park to relax from the preparations, and to cheer up Aki a bit.

...

"Oi. Isn't that girl just like how you described that Natsume girl like?" asked Jack, blinking at a dusty-blonde who was smacking her schoolbag while running. He hadn't wanted to come dammit, he wanted to stay in the apartment drinking coffee, but nooo, he just had to be dragged here.

Everyone turned to look at the direction where Jack was pointing at.

"So that's her?" mused Rua.

"Hey... Something is wrong with her. She looks very panicked and scared." murmured Ruka uneasily, something just telling her that a bad thing was in the park.

Aki raised her head, just in time to catch her 'former friends' stumble and frantic reaction to flip back to running. Worry chewed at her insides, no matter how much she tried to ignore it.

Yusei narrowed his eyes, standing up. "Do you want to check it out?"

A look at, Aki who tried to hide her worry, decided it.

...

Takara was now running through the forest away from a screeching ayakashi.

Unluckily for the young girl, fate just had to screw her over by putting a root in her way, causing her to trip and face-plant on the ground, giving the ayakashi the chance to catch up on her prey. She grimaced, before her eyes widened and she rolled to the left abruptly, dodging the clawed hand that wanted to impale her. Takara shakily stood up, and leapt again to the side to dodge another attack, panting in exhaustion. Skills okay, Stamina bad.

She couldn't react in time for the next attack as the ayakashi smacked her against some huge tree, her back colliding with it painfully. Her schoolbag fell down, and Takara slid down the trunk, wincing, but still keeping an eye on the ayakashi. Takara tried to glare at her.

The ayakashi just burst into laughter. **"So feisty! I like humans like you, little one. It makes it the more amusing to watch them break as I eat them!"** She grinned hungrily, grabbing a the neck of Takara and holding her up in the air, choking her.

And that's the scene the Signers came upon, with Aki seeing Takara being suspended in mid-air and choking. The problem was, by what!?

"What the hell!?" shouted Crow, eyes wide at the suspended girl. The others were just as shocked.

"What is happening here!?" whispered Yusei, mind working at rapid speeds.

Nothing was holding her, but so far, the girl moved as if something was grabbing her by the neck, her hands scratching some unknown surface.

"Takara!" screamed Aki, and the mentioned girl creaked open her eyes to stare in shock at her.

What!? What was Aki doing here!? This was dangerous! And there were more people with her too! This was bad, very very bad. When was Nyanko-sensei when she needed him!?

"Aki..." gasped Takara, wincing as the ayakashi tightened her grip, laughing at more food for her. "...R-run...!"

The red-head girl did the opposite and almost ran towards the dusty-blonde, but Jack's grip on her arm jerked her back and stopped her.

Aki went to snarl at the blond man, but he cut her off first. "Don't rush head-first into things, Aki! We don't even know what's holding her up there!"

"And you want me to what? Let her choke to death!?" angrily retorted Aki, struggling.

"Yaah~ What a nice nap~" purred a catlike voice, and moments later, a certain chubby cat popped out of Takara's fallen schoolbag, yawning and stretching. The cat blinked drowsily at the choking Takara. "Hmm...? So you are already in trouble not long after I take my eyes of you, Natsume."

"That cat talked!" gaped Rua.

"I second that." muttered Crow.

The chubby cat narrowed his eyes at the ayakashi holding his prey, glaring. "So you think that you will get away with trying to take away my snack!?" was the squeak from the cat, before he puffed with smoke surrounding him-

At the same time, the Crimson Marks of all Signers simultaneously pulsed in pain, before red engulfed their vision and they faintly heard a roar of a dragon, before their vision readjusted and to their shock, a grotesque old woman thing was holding the dusty-blonde girl in the air. And marks still glowing, they were shocked again as-

-and from within the smoke, instead of the chubby cat, a fearsome looking wolf leapt out of the smoke, snarling at the ayakashi holding _his prey_. He was no longer the playful cat anymore. **"You sure are more trouble than its worth for, Natsume, how many ayakashi have attacked you in this month alone?"** sighed the wolf in a mature voice, growling and preparing to tear the ayakashi to shreds, the entrapped girl's action only made the process go smoother.

Takara grimaced, putting as much strength as she could in her leg, and swinging it at the ayakashi's only eye, making her let go off her. Takara crashed against the cold hard ground, gasping and coughing for very much-needed air, Jack released Aki as she tried to make her way to the dusty-blonde, the twins followed her along with Yusei who kept a wary eye on the thrashing... thing.

The ayakashi old woman screech and wail in pain. **"MY EYE! MY EYE! YOU MISERABLE TWIT! YOU WILL PAY! I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR HEART, CARVE OUT YOUR EYES AND TW-"** She was cut off as the great wolf leapt on her, proceeding to eliminate the threat, with the ayakashi giving one last screech before it died the way every ayakashi do. The ones watching paled and grimaced.

**"Tch."** Madara spat. **"Disgusting being."** He turned over to look at his 'charge' to see she was grimacing and rubbing her neck. He stepped closer to her, his long tail almost blocking the other humans sight on Natsume, grumbling. **"The attacks are getting annoying, such weak and annoying pests..."** He eyed the humans, recognizing the female who had befriended Natsume. The kiddies on the group gulped fearfully, and they paled when he grinned viciously, showing his sharp fangs. The humans tensed, and Madara -

- was hit in the snout by Takara, who glared at him.

He flinched, feeling the spiritual-enchancing slap, his eyes flickered to the dusty-blonde. **"Is that any way to th**ank your bodyguard!?" demanded the wolf, turning back into a chubby cat in mid-sentence.

"..." Takara stared at him.

"OKAY! What the heck is happening here!?" demanded Jack, eyes narrowed onto the chubby cat and the dusty-blonde girl, with the two exchanging glances.

"I would like to know too... Takara." murmured Aki, her gaze set into a steely look.

The cat looked carefree while the girl looked worried and... slightly afraid?

Yusei was also itching to know what the heck had happened here, and he was curious about why Takara looked afraid. An inkling surged forth inhis brain, coupled with the wolf-cat's words, and the strange happenings...

* * *

**Yeah. I know this is a very bad plot, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I know that it sucks, I randomly wrote it in the middle of the night. Takara may have had acted OOC, but she is a girl so I think that her personality reacts differently a bit...**

**This story is AU, because instead of Reiko handing the Book Of Fiends down to Natsume, she instead hides it somewhere where only someone of her blood with spiritual energy can find it. And Madara is one of the very very veryyyyy few ones who knows that, so he resolved to keep around Natsume so that when he found a whiff of the Book Of Fiends, that he would led her to it, thus with Takara releasing and obtaining the book, Madara would then wait for until Natsume dies to get the book. **

**Shigeru is related on Natsume's fathers side, so he doesn't have any spiritual abilities. I don't know his past, if there is already made one for him, can someone tell me?**

**I have a question, but in the anime or manga, whichever it is, could Natsume see dead people's spirits? Not ayakashi or youkai, but real ghosts and so on.**

**Remember that this story wasn't written with the intention to look good, I just wrote it to get it out of my head. Me and my genderbender fetish. DX If some of you like it, I will maybe maybee continue it. A very big maybe... I am sure that this chapter and in extension story sucks, right?**


End file.
